Emblem Universe
by NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi
Summary: When Alfonse, Sharena, Veronica and Bruno are sent to live with someone their parents only refer to as "Uncle Feh", things get interesting. Especially learning of his roommates being gems! Rated T for all the violence and swearing that comes with Fire Emblem
1. Prolouge

"Do you think they can help us milady?" A voice asked. "They're only children..."

"I know what I'm doing, or else I would've been shattered by now. Now then, I suggest we head to bed so that we won't be half dead when they arrive." Someone replied. The person who initiated the conversation then left, leaving another person alone in the room. She sighed before turning towards the clock.

"This better work... I'm out of options here... I have to save them... I have to be the leader my people need." Worry filled her voice. "I have to be strong in the real way... For them..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, here are rough estimated ages for the 4 in this story**

 **Alfonse and Veronica: 13**

 **Sharena: 10**

 **Bruno: 16**

* * *

"Ugh... You two are so annoying!" Veronica shouted. Being sent on a long road trip was one thing. Being sent with your brother to go be with someone you don't know is another. Being sent with your brother and your worst enemies on a road trip to a guy you don't know is something else entirely. Her parents always tried to get the white haired girl to be friends with the duo since she didn't have any friends her own age. Her brother could tolerate the duo more than she could... somehow.

"But we didn't do anything..." Alfonse replied.

"Just you being near her annoys her." Bruno explained, popping one ear bud out.

"And how can one person carry so many stuffed animals!? I bet there's more of them in your bag than your own clothes!" Veronica continued to gripe.

"I didn't want any of them to get lonely while we were gone..." Sharena replied.

"Enough Veronica. We're doing this for your own good." Veronica's mom said. "You need a break from this place and see the world. Now go, the bus is arriving. Bruno, your in charge."

"Yes mother." The darker skinned male said. The four left the house and walked to the bus stop before getting on the bus, all of their bags in tow.

"Where to?" The bus driver asked before Bruno gave him a piece of paper. His eye glanced over it before the paper was returned to the older male.

"Gotcha."

The four situated themselves in the back of the bus before the bus doors closed and the vehicle took off. Veronica could've cared less about this stupid trip or what the others were doing. Sharena was probably being annoying and the boys were probably playing Pokemon knowing them. The white haired girl then propped up her pillow against the window and drifted off to sleep.

Crash!

The sound of breaking glass woke Veronica up in an instant.

"The fuck was that?" She grumbled before looking out the window to see a shadowy gem being attack the bus. "This better not be a wierd ass dream again..."

"Sorry to say but it's real!" Alfonse shouted, fear running cold in his voice

"What do we do?" Sharena panicked as Bruno drew his pocket knife from his hoodie pocket.

"We fight back." The older male replied.

"How? Your the only one with a weapon!" Alfonse shouted.

"Oh crap... I never knew..." The darker skinned male realized.

"Hey! Leave those kids alone!" A new voice shouted. The kids looked to see a white skinned humanoid wearing a mask wrestling the shadowy being. The humanoid had curly pale reddish pink hair and a white gem on his belly button that matched his white knight's armor. He threw the shadowy being into the side of the bus, the impact veering the bus off the road.

"Dude! I know your trying to save us but watch it!" Alfonse shouted.

"At least I'm trying here!" The humanoid shouted. "Now! You with the knife! Stab this thing in the head!" He then pinned the shadowy being to the ground.

"Begone fiend!" Bruno shouted before stabbing the being in the head, killing it. When the deed was done, Bruno folded up his pocket knife and put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks for the help mister!" Sharena said.

"Your welcome milady." The humanoid replied.

"What are you?" Veronica asked.

"I shall answer you that after we get off this bus... I have a gut feeling it'll explode due to the damage."

The four kids quickly gathered their stuff and the bus driver and quickly got off the bus. Once they were a good distance away, they started to smell smoke.

"That was a close one." Alfonse said.

"But it still doesn't answer my question." Veronica said.

"I cannot fully explain right now... We need to head to your Uncle Feh's house now. More of those things can come at any second." The humanoid replied before starting to walk deeper into the forest.

"Wait, you know Uncle Feh?" Bruno asked as he started to follow the redhead

"Yes. He is a friend of mine." The humanoid replied. "We need to take off now." Then, the four kids followed the humanoid in silence, leaving the bus driver stranded with his broken bus.


End file.
